Turning our backs on the world
by angelitaramos2102
Summary: Bella is in pain after Edawrd leaves her so she swears for revenge.So she starts to travel around hunting for vampires with Leah as her partner in crime.What will hapen if she meets Edward again what will she do? Set as if Edward never came back after N.M
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had this idea after I went to the Stephenie Meyer page on the internet. I had this idea after I read the outtakes of New Moon on the on that said Scolarship and that second I thaught that Edward was a f****** bastard! How could he send Bella money in the name of a scolarship! She was so f****** pissed when she resived those letters with the money in them she eaven closed her bank account and still the money arived to her! Ugh lets just start the story. .

* * *

When did I start my job you ask? Well probably when _someone_ broke my heart. I kind of like my job I just think that one of this days I'm gonna find him and crush _him_ under my own hands. Then I'm gonna do the same thing _he_ did to me I'm gonna crush _his_ roten heart with my own hands. You know I don't fight alone I fight with a girl that had her heart broken the same way I did. He left her with the same reason _he _had left me for "he didn't want her enymore" and since then she fights by my side. Her name you ask? It's Leah long after _he_ left me Sam Uley left her for her was crushed like I was and then all the werewolf mess happend. She became a werewolf or as the werewolf pack like to call it "_shape_ _shifter_" she was the only girl werewolf so the other werewolf guys treated her like another thing was that because Sam Uley turned out to be a werewolf and he was also the "alpha" she could hear his thaughts about her cousin Emily because of this creepy werewolf thing, so she just exploted. Thats when I knew it must have been so hard for her thats when I told her we could escape together and hunt for vampires. Now we are partners in crime like we like to call it and we are also best friends turning our backs on the world.

* * *

Sorry short chapter but enyways its the Intro so yeah its suposed to be short.

Bye !


	2. Chapter One Killing a vampire

A/N Hi poeples hope you like this new chapter!

P.S: I don't own Twilight or the characters in it they all belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

I ran after the vampire and I swinged my sword. The head of the beatiful creature rolled beside came with some matches and burned the pices that where left of flames swinged high up in the sky, with the sent of burning sufur around in the air.I couln't help to put a devilish smile on my face as I puted my sword looked straight into to the flames, she looked dazed almost hypnotized by the flames.I turned to her and she shooted me a sad smile. Then I remembered what day was years ago Sam had left her for Emily. I know how she must feel right now.

''Hey Lee what about we get out of here and we get some hot chocolate?" I asked knowing that chocolate was one of the only things that made her happy."Ok...." she answered sadly.

"Oh come on Lee hes not worth it, and its been five years alredy!"

"I know that but....I'm still in love with him."

I felt sorry for her knowing like me she would never forget the man that crushed her heart in a million began to walk away and I fallowed her. Her bangs where covering her face, I knew she was crying so I tried to comfort her. I tooked her to the nearest starbucks and bught her some chocolate milk with a chocolate muffing on the side.

"You know you shouldn't be crying ..It"

"....I know" she said in a small voice

"What I couldn't hear you?"

"I know!"

"Its good to know you know it"  
"You know better than enyone Bella that it fucking hurts!"

"Yes I know better that enyone how it hurts that the person that you think you love the most in the world leaves you"

I knew I didn't want to hit this theme so I changed the theme.

"So Lee do you want to imprint?"  
"Hell no!" she answered, I knew that question would chear her mood a bit.

"Hey Bells?"

"What?"

"How many bugs have we killed alredy this month?" we called vampires bugs as a joke. We always thaught about us being like bug exterminators.

"Uh about ten... why?"

"Uh I don't know I just wanted to know"

"So want to head back to the hotel?" I asked feeling a little tired

"Shure lets go!"

Sudently something caught my eye. Bronce hair....I looked to see who was the owner of the bronce hairs. I turned around to see and there he was, the man that made me have nightmares every night for the past five years. He was right there staring at me. I closed my eyes for a brief second and he was gone. Probably I'm imagining things because I'm so tired.

"Um Bella are you ok?"  
"Yeah just a little tired."

That moment we left the store and started to walk on the strets of England.

* * *

A/N hope you liked it bye


	3. AN

**Hi peoples I wanted to say that I've just updated my new version of turning our backs on the world its called **

**The happy ending I never had**

**Its out already so you can check it out **

_**angelitaramos2102**_


End file.
